1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand held propelling and opening devices and more specifically it relates to a multipurpose bottle cap launcher. The multipurpose bottle cap launcher will allow a person to shoot bottle caps therefrom for recreational target practice. The multipurpose bottle cap launcher contains a built-in bottle cap remover, which can be held and manipulated by a human hand. The multipurpose bottle cap launcher also has a key ring holder for keeping at least one key thereon, to prevent loss of the key, so that it can be used by the person for unlocking locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand held propelling and opening devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,854 to Lehman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,894 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,024 to Bryant et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,856 to Steiger Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,634 to Chamberland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,985 to Kohl and U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,936 to Penaligon et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.